Blank Page
by StefanTroxell
Summary: Glease - Klaine This is unedited so please be kind lol - Typed this up very quickly - Muses in my head just wouldn't shut up


Letting his hand glide across the velvet curtain, Kurt smiled as scenes on stage flashed through his head. Memories of his friends all singing and laughing, a memory of conversation in circles the ups and the downs and everything he was a part of. But just as the good times fade and was replaced by the thought of just last year, how on this very stage Kurt gave himself to Blaine. Thoughts of how much one single touch sent his heart racing as butterflies erupted from within his chest. Now that memory brought heartbreak and pain. Letting his hand fall to his side as a single tear slowly made its way down his face he turned to leave. He never meant to stay here, never meant to linger on the past. He should have never come, never had said the words he knew would hurt both Blaine and himself but how he could not. Blaine was always honest with him even in light of Eli. So he had to explain what it was he was feeling even if that face of hurt and sorrow on Blaine etched its way under his eye lids to never give him a moment a peace. Just like the faceless man Blaine has chosen over himself cast itself across his dreams. He should have never come! Was his last thought as he turned to go silently never leaving a footprint that he was there but of course Blaine knew?

Blaine who waited and watched as Kurt's face changed from smiling then contorting in pain as if someone ripped his still beating heart out of his chest. He knew it was him, it was the memories they both shared on this very stage that haunted them both. He let Kurt vent, let him hurt him with words like he betrayed Kurt with flesh but he knew without a doubt there is no him without his other half. As much as it ached to see Kurt again he knew he had to try. With Blue eyes now focused on him he saw the walls he spent close to a year tearing down thrown up, it hurt. But with a nod of his head the band no one saw waiting in the wings began to play as Blaine spoke softly to Kurt.

"Please, hear my words! I was never good with then but maybe if I sing them you'll understand." Blaine choked out close to tears.

Venturing just a few feet closer Kurt he began to sing. As Kurt stared at him with a Blank emotionless face.

"I know there's hurt I know there's pain,  
But people change lord knows I've been no saint  
in my own way, regret choices I've made  
How do I say I'm sorry? How do I say I'm sorry?"

Blaine sung the first verse strong and clear but with so much repentance as Kurt still looked onward his lips now as a frown and his eyes down casted.

"I was scared, I was unprepared oh, for the things you said  
If I could undo the hurt, I would do anything for us to make it through" He sang breathlessly to Kurt

"Draw me a smile, and save me tonight  
I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart let me be your art" As the words flowed from Blaine's lips so were his tears as they match the ones now falling from the man his loves.

"I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
Let our hearts stop and beat as one together  
Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever  
How can I erase decisions I've made  
How do I go back what more can I say  
All that remains are hearts filled with shame  
How do we say we're sorry? How do we say we're sorry"

Feeling empowered by the knowledge that Kurt shared his feeling why else would he cry Blaine sung on even though his voice cracked and wane he had to tell Kurt he loved him and need him in the only way Blaine knew how!

"I was scared, I was unprepared oh, for the things you said  
If I could undo that I hurt you I would do anything for us to make it through  
Draw me a smile and save me tonight  
I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart let me be your art

I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
Let our hearts stop and beat as one together  
Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever  
I'd go back in time and I'll realize  
Our spirits aligned and we'd never die"

Taking a chance Blaine stepped into Kurt's space leaving only just a whispered breath between them as he takes hold on the hands that held him tight with love only a year ago this very night.

"Draw me a smile, and save me tonight  
I'll be your blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart let me be your art  
I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
Let our hearts start and beat as one together  
Let our hearts start and beat as one forever "

Blaine whispers the last chores to Kurt as they stare into each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I can't say that enough but I can't give you up and I won't let you go. Not without a fighting chance." Blaine told Kurt flat out as his voice returned to him with determination.

"I don't think I can trust you Blaine," Kurt started and truth be told although he expected it Kurt's words stung him to his core. "I'll always wonder if we go a week or longer without talking? Or if I say the wrong thing? You'll go running into someone else's arms. I can't live like that."

"Give me a chance to build that trust with you again Kurt! I'm not asking for forgiveness I'm asking for a chance to prove to you, you can be proud of me, be proud to be with me once again. I made a horrible horrible mistake but I need you. I want only you always you! You're my Soulmate Kurt!" Blaine sobbed.

"Okay…." Kurt said with hesitation

"Okay?" Blaine repeated with hope tinged to his words

"Okay. One chance Blaine, one chance and I can't promise it'll be easy." Kurt spoken so softly that the words took a moment to register in Blaine's mind before his arms was around Kurt's waist as he clung to his love for dear life. After a moment of stillness Blaine's logic can back and for a second he thought that he may have been pushing too soon already, that was until Kurt's arms snaked around Blaine's neck as both boys cried into each other's shoulders.

"Just so you know, I had already forgiven you. The moment you left back to Lima I had forgiven you…if you'd only came back…" Kurt's broken sentence was never completed as he began to sob. Blaine pulling away wiped the tears falling from HIS BOYFRIENDS cheek…His Boyfriend once again..HIS

"I didn't think you'd want me back." Blaine admitted, "But I promise I'm never letting you go…I'm never making that mistake twice. I'm sure we'll have our disagreements and fights but I promise my heart will always be true. You're my missing puzzle piece Kurt; I'm not whole without you."

Looking into warm amber eyes that shown absolute love, devotion and trust Kurt nod his head as he said, "I'm never saying goodbye to you, don't you get that….but we have a lot to talk about."

"I know now!" Blaine said as he swallowed the lump that was forming inside his throat. "and I have a lot to explain, you want to come over ….or I..I can come over to your house." Blaine stuttered as the wave of happiness hit him full force.

"You're place" was all Kurt said as he took hold of Blaine's hand as Blaine lead the way intertwining their fingers together in a perfect fit.

Song is by Christina Agurlia "Blank Page" from her album Lotus!

This was a quick one shot before tonight's episode… Remember No hate and Klaine is endgame!


End file.
